tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's New Whistle
Percy's New Whistle is the second episode of the eighth season. Plot Whilst delivering trucks to the quarry, Percy whistles a greeting to 'Arry and Bert who laugh at Percy's whistle. Percy is determined to show the diesels that his whistle is just as good as their horns. As Percy puffs through the countryside, he practices whistling loudly. Later, he goes back to the quarry and creeps up behind 'Arry and Bert. He blows a great toot on his whistle, which startles the two diesels. Now that he has a super-loud whistle, Percy cannot wait to use it again. So when he sees Thomas in a siding, Percy blows a loud whistle again. Thomas jumps forwards and biffs into his trucks. Thomas ends up cross, but Percy does not notice because he is too busy having fun to notice. Later, when he sees Bertie, Percy lets off another loud whistle which sends a startled Bertie swerving across the road and into a snowy ditch. Bertie is cross as well, but Percy does not realise this. That evening, Thomas tells Percy about all the trouble he had caused that day. Percy is sorry for his actions but, the next day, while streaming through the countryside Percy wishes that he could have one last loud toot on his whistle. Although he does not see anyone about, what he does not know is that Trevor is delivering food to feed some sheep on the hill above. Percy’s loud whistle startles Trevor and he jolts backward and knocks a log down the hill. The log collects snow and turns into a giant snowball where it crashes into Percy at the bottom of the hill. Soon, Sir Topham Hatt arrives on board Thomas and crossly scolds Percy for inappropriately using his whistle. Percy promises to only use his whistle when the time is right. The next day, Percy is a very quiet engine. But, as he comes out of a tunnel, he spies a snowdrift on the line. Then, he hears Thomas approaching. Percy blows a warning whistle and Thomas grinds to a halt just in time. Percy is praised by Sir Topham Hatt and now only uses his whistle responsibly. Characters * Thomas * Percy * 'Arry and Bert * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Tunnel * Centre Island Quarry (mistakenly referred to as the Smelter's Yard) * The Watermill (deleted scene) * Sodor Dairy (mentioned) * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Snow Engine is used. * In some versions of this episode, Bertie's eyes are animated using CGI after he crashes. * In the long shots of Percy blowing his whistle, the steam coming from his whistle was also CGI animated. * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD, when Percy whistles a second time at the end of the episode, his whistle is a long note. * Bert's horn is a lorry horn sound. * This episode marks the first appearances of Henry, Toby, Salty, 'Arry and Bert in the New Series. Goofs * Salty has Diesel's horn sound. * 'Arry and Bert start to shake before Percy blasts his whistle at them. Bert's face is also crooked in this scene. * The quarry is mistakenly referred to as the Smelter's Yard at the start of the episode. * It is said that Trevor's trailer hit the logs, but it is really his coal bunker that hit them, and he is not pulling a trailer. * When Trevor backs into the logs, his back wheels are not moving. * When Trevor jumps at the sound of Percy's whistle, he reverses without his driver. * When the two logs roll away, the ground moves. * When the snowball hits Percy, the log is nowhere to be seen. * When Percy saves Thomas from running into the snowdrift, Thomas' mouth was covered in snow. But in the next scene it disappears. * In a close up of Percy's whistle blowing at Arry and Bert, it still looks as though Percy is moving even though he stopped alongside the two diesels. * In a close up of Bertie after he had skidded off the road, his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Books - Percy's New Whistle (China only) * Magazine Stories - Percy's New Whistle Home Media Releases es:El Nuevo Silbato de Percy pl:Nowy Gwizdek Piotrusia Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video